Choices
by emilyemilyemily
Summary: This is from the bit in New Moon where Edward leaves Bella. She is alone and afraid, terrified that Laurent or Victoria will come after her while she waits around Forks. She needs some changes, but where will it leave her?
1. Chapter I

**A/N : Sorry I haven't been keeping up with any of my other fan fics, but please check them out when you finish here—reviewing as well, 'cos that's what keeps me happy ********. I decided to start a new one, anyways 'cos of the major writers block and the lack of reviews. **

**Hopefully this will be updated regularly, and I'm sorry for any future errors in geography. I'm from England, so don't really know America. All I know is from Google—which is amazing, by the way.**

**R&R. :)**

**Chapter 1-**

I stared up at my ceiling, wondering how he could do that to me. He had left, he didn't love me anymore. I knew that, somewhere deep down, no matter what he said that was true. How could he love me? I was an ordinary _human_. _He_ was perfect, fast, and strong._ He_ had eternal, unchanging youth. _He_ would never be able to love me as much as I did him. I was nothing to him, and I should be considering myself lucky to have been the object of his desires for a few months, instead of no time at all. I shouldn't be lying here, regretting meeting him, and thinking of the way I still needed him. I didn't even trust myself to stand up without him there, not knowing if I would trip and fall over the banister, down the stairs and crashing into the front door to my death, without him to catch me somewhere along the way.

I am lying here thinking of everything he ever was to me, he was my sun during the days, my moon during the nights, my friend during the hard times, and my lover during the good ones. I missed everything about him, the way that he would walk, the way he smelt, and the way half of his mouth would lift crookedly when he smiled my favourite smile.

I am lying here thinking of everything about him, except his name. I can't bring myself to think it; it would take my numbing edge off the huge waves of pain that washed over me almost constantly. If I made him seem real, by knowing his name, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from screaming. I do sometimes, scream that is. Mainly in my sleep, often waking Charlie so he'd want to come running. He soon caught on that he didn't know what I was shouting about, and decided that he couldn't help—not that he could have if he'd known what it was. He would probably think I was madder than I already am, if that's possible. I actually think it's quite strange I haven't been shoved into a straight jacket and shipped to the nearest mental hospital.

I know what people think about me. They think I'm mad. _They_ think _I'm_ delusional. Shouting things about vampires and that someone called Victoria is coming to find me. Mike used to visit often, probably after hearing about the separation of my heart. I like to think of it like that, instead of thinking _his_ name. It does make me feel better. I found out the hard way that when I thought his name it took the numbing edge off the pain, the small numbness that was keeping me sane throughout this whole mess. I knew that no matter how often I thought it, it would still hurt the same amount as the first time I tried, so I stopped.

I'm now able to act as though he never existed, as though he was a nameless, faceless person I once saw through a crowd and had never cared for. Victoria, on the other hand...

She made my skin crawl. She was the one I woke up in the night sweaty, tangled and screaming about. I _knew_ she was coming back for me. I knew she wouldn't rest until she had, or until someone had taken care of her. I knew that would be impossible now, with my only able protectors probably in some far away country by now—as far away from _me_ as possible. This was what I worried about. I was so far away from the normal teenage angst, it could be quite funny.

_Normal_ teenagers would be worrying about exams, homework, class work, boyfriends, backstabbers and all number of meaningless, mind-numbing things. I didn't have to worry about any of that. Not even class work, not where I was. I looked around myself and saw the white walls of PIW. That stood for _The Psychiatric Institute of Washington_. It was a horrible, ugly place located on Wisconsin Avenue, with huge grey walls and wire circling around the top to make sure no one can break out.

Well, that's the way I'm imagining it because I haven't actually seen it from the outside. I had been sedated at Forks General Hospital and had woken up in this cell. I didn't really see many people from outside here. I would sometimes see Renee, but never Charlie. The workers had told me that he had found it too hard to come in, but had viewed me from a distance after I'd pressed them for an answer.

I heard a sound to my left, and turned in time to see someone locking the door behind them. They started walking towards me. It was a woman I had never seen before in the institute, but I knew I recognised her from somewhere. She had a round, heart shaped face, with her caramel coloured hair in loose curls framing it.

'Bella,' she said softly, as though afraid to anger me. She shouldn't have to be like that, after all, she was nearly my mother. I looked at her nose, her mouth, anywhere but her eyes. I couldn't face seeing the disappointment I knew I would see in them.

'Esme,' I whispered. Not wanting to break the peacefulness of this amazing dream. She wasn't him, but fairly close. Maybe he would visit next...

I shook myself quickly; I had almost slipped then, almost breaking contact with the beautiful numbness.

'Bella, honey, I have some news on Victoria.' I steeled myself, looking into her eyes to see the twinkle I knew I would see if she were lying. All I could see was pity, and anger. _Anger at me_? I wondered.

'Why are you angry, Esme? I haven't tried to do anything wrong,' I said. The it finally sunk in, _Victoria_. 'What's going on? Has she killed Charlie? Renee? Esme! Tell me, please.' I had quite literally got on my hands and knees, pulling at the front of her gown to beg her.

'Bella, it's okay. She's not going to be killing anyone for a long, _long_ time. I can promise you that. We disposed of her, Bella. She isn't after you anymore, and it kills me to say this, but we won't be here anymore either. It's too hard for—'

'NO!' I screamed at the top of my voice, trying to block out the name I longed for, and feared most. 'Please, Esme. The numbness will go, and I'll be left in the ocean. And it hurts so, so much. I wish I'd never met any of you!' I screamed the last part, but when I saw the hurt show on her face, I regretted it immediately. I knew I wouldn't say otherwise though, it would hurt too much, way too much. I knew if I admitted anything to this amazing woman, I would fall into my ocean of pain, and I knew eventually I would drown. I would drown and perhaps never resurface. All the pain killers in the world wouldn't be able to numb this sort of pain, and nothing in the world would be able to get rid of it.

I heard another sound, and saw Esme's back proceeding out of the door, away from me. I wanted, with every fibre of my body, to call her back, for her to turn around and promise she'll be back soon. I realised I was suddenly tired, and I jerked my head up slightly. _In dreams you don't get tired_, I thought to myself, not saying it out loud because they thought I was mad enough. I then had an idea, maybe this isn't a dream? Maybe Esme's as real as I am, as these walls that hold me captive.

A maid came in and laid out a pillow on my bed, I placed my head on top of it and started to dream.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Finally a Chapter 2. Sorry it's taken so long. Sorry it's short. I really do have no excuses, I just couldn't be bothered. Promise the next one will be more interesting, longer and updated faster.**

**Here goes.**

**Chapter 2-**

A maid came in and laid out a pillow on my bed, I placed my head on top of it and started to dream.

I dreamed about Victoria, burning in my own fiery pit of hell. I dreamed her screams, as I laughed manically at her as I watched.

I woke up as one of the _nurses_ shook me awake. Apparently I had been laughing in my sleep, and other inmates were getting worried as it was so loud you could hear it through the thick walls. _Screw them_, I thought, not caring one iota about anyone else but Victoria.

Then it suddenly came to me, a flash of inspiration from what Esme had said yesterday.

'We disposed of her, Bella,' she had said. It hadn't clicked until now what she had meant.

'YES!' I screamed punching the air. _She's dead! She's never going to come after me!_ I don't know why, and I don't know how, but after that piece of information was clear, everything seemed to right itself in my head. I realised I _had_ to get out of here. I wanted to see Charlie, Renee, Angela, and most of all, I wanted to get on with my life. The life I could have had before it was interrupted that one biology class.

I wanted to get my school work done, although I was resigned to the fact I would probably have to repeat the last school year, or semester anyway. I wasn't quite sure how long I had been clinging to the numbness. It seemed like a stupid thing to do, from where I was standing. I knew why, I was standing behind my numb barrier, on some form of platform of serenity. My platform made me forget, and the barrier wouldn't let me see through it to that sea of pain, for which I was eternally grateful.

'Bella Swan,' said a voice. I turned my head towards the sound.

'Come in, please,' I requested of it, knowing exactly who it was.

'I'm Mr Michaels, Bella.'

'You do tell me every time you visit, sir,' I replied. I put on a composed face with a hint of pleasure; well what I hoped looked like pleasure and not some maniac looking like she's ready to kill her psychiatrist, which is probably what I would describe myself as. Mr Michaels was _the_ singularly most annoying person on the face of the earth. And I get to see him daily, what an amusing life I lead.

'You're looking much, much better, Bella. I must say, I'm not surprised, getting that visit yesterday. What was her name? Mary Rose? That's the one.' He started rambling, and I tuned out. _Mary Rose?_ I thought. So Esme didn't even use her read name. I don't know why I was bothered about that, but I was.

'Bella?' I realised he'd just asked a question, and I was probably looking at him blankly.

'Sorry, Mike. What did you say?' Yeah, that's his name. Mike Michaels. As if it wasn't the most idiotic name ever, but it reminded me of Mike Newton. A stupid, witless boy in my year back at school.

'I asked if you thought you were better, Bella,' he said calmly.

'Oh definitely. I feel great, seriously. It's like this weight had been lifted off my shoulders finally, and it feels awesome,' I finished, a little breathless. I had always been rubbish at lying, so I thought I should stick to the truth as much as was possible.

'Oh Bella! That's such great news. Carry on like this, and I'm sure we'll be able to let you have trips outside the centre. PIW is such a great place for rehabilitation. I just know you're going to be one of the people who do well in here.'

'Mr Michaels, I want to leave here. I think it will be good for me. I need to get my life back on track, already I'm probably going to have to repeat a year of school, and I was so close to graduating. Please,' I begged, 'I need to go home to Charlie.'

'Well, Bella. I'm sure Charlie could see you in here, as soon as he hears about how well you're doing.'

'He won't come, and you know it,' I said angrily. I was common knowledge he wouldn't, he couldn't bear it. _Everyone_ knew it. Even those so far gone they didn't know their own names.

'Very well, Isabella. I'll see what I can do.' And with that he got up and walked out. No parting words, no farewell, not 'get better soon'—nothing. He was _the_ worst psychiatrist ever. With that, I rolled over and went to sleep again.

I awoke the next morning after the first good night sleep in,—well, as long as I can remember. I sat up in the hard bed, and looked around. I soon found that the knocking on the door was what had wakened me. It was strange, no one usually waited for me to say enter, or open the door. Maybe it was a new nurse, or a different psychiatrist. I stood up, and walked across the small room to open the unusually unlocked door, courtesy of Mike Michaels I was now able to explore the compound and visit other patients with the same ability.

The door creaked open as usual, and I almost jumped out my skin.

'Carlisle!' I screamed.


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: The start of yet another chapter. I quite like writing this; it's got a cliff hanger. :) It makes it so much fun. Review.**

**Chapter 3-**

'Carlisle!' I screamed.

I jumped backwards into my room, to try to make him feel comfortable. I was extremely surprised; I hadn't expected to see him so soon after Esme, if ever.

'Bella,' he 'shushed' me, making small gestures with his hand at the same time. 'No one knows that I know you from somewhere before. If they did I'd get fired, we're not supposed to work with patients we have had previous experience with.'

'Oh,' I said quietly. Raising my voice slightly I said, 'Who are you? Where is Mr Michaels?' I covered a smile at the familiar man in front of me with my hand.

'Hello, Bella. My name is George Whitlock. I am Mr Michaels' replacement.'

'Why has Mr Michaels been replaced? Just out of interest...' I mumbled trying to act as any person would when meeting new people, but trying to get information out of Carlisle at the same time.

'Apparently, he was stunting patient's progress, in the hope that he would get paid more, probably. It looks as though you have come along nicely though, Bella. (Almost back to your old self),' he added in a whisper.

'It was all because of Vitoria, Carlisle. Now she's gone, though. I feel like I can finally get on with my life, not that I'll be allowed to in this place.'

'Look, Bells. I'll see what I can do about that, I want you here so I can keep an eye open for you, but if you really want to go...' He obviously wasn't happy about my wanting to leave, but he said he would try and he rarely fails.

He got up, walked to the door. When he got there he lifted up the handle, turning deliberately as he did and looking more like a god than ever. 'Bella...' he said, 'Call me George next time I visit you. It's too close to Forks to be Carlisle.'

With that, he left leaving me on my own, but feeling so safe for once. I lay back on my bed once the door had clicked shut, and thought about recent events. I wondered if the rest of Carlisle's family was housed near here, going to a school near here and learning the same things for what must have been the twentieth time. I thought about Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I thought about the way they would all look after me as long as I stayed here if they were near. I thought that I should consider staying, but what if they all hated me? What if Esme was just trying to put righty a family wrong? What if Carlisle was just being professional? What if he hadn't realised I was here, and hadn't come to see me, but he had told Esme about me after looking at his list of patients and she had decided to come here and tell me that Victoria was dead to calm me down, maybe make me better so I would leave and they could finally be in peace without anything to do with me in their lives? I was panting by the time that thought had finished, realising I had been holding my breath while thinking each separate one.

I fell asleep thinking bad things about the Cullens, or Whitlocks as they were now called. I couldn't remember my dream come the morning.

I was sitting at the table in my room, which I still preferred to be in when I could. I was reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the first time in a long time when I heard the timid knock on the door that would be Carlisle. I got up, walked the short distance to the door and opened it to find him waiting.

'Morning Bella!' he said cheerily.

'It's afternoon,' I replied, 'But good afternoon anyways, Mr Whitlock.'

'So you're right, Bella. I have been doing lots of rounds today, and seem to have lost track of time. How was your night?' he asked.

'Fine, thank you. And yours?' I asked politely.

'Good, thanks Bella. I was thinking we could go through today why you are in here, and how you have progressed since being in here.' He got up, flicked a switch on the wall that appeared to do nothing, but said 'do not touch' above.

'You're not supposed to do that apparently,' I stated, face blank.

'Stops people from listening in to our conversations, Bella. No one can see or hear us now. We can talk about the things you want us to talk about. Is there anything you want to talk about with me?'

'I don't need a psychiatrist, Carlisle,' I said.

He smiled at me, 'I know, Bella. It's just hard not to forget sometimes when I go into professional mode.' His smile widened into a grin, showing off those sharp, dangerous, venom coated teeth all his family has.

'Carlisle, did you manage to talk anyone into letting me out of here? I really want to get back to Forks.'

'I don't think Forks is the best place for you, Bella. It's not really all that safe.'

I frowned at him. 'Why?' I demanded. I couldn't see why on earth Forks wouldn't be a safe place, now his family was gone, anyway.

'Never mind, it's probably nothing, nothing at all.' He seemed to be avoiding the question, but however I got back to Charlie I didn't mind, even if he couldn't trust me enough to explain his strange behaviour. 'I did speak to someone, but they have to come and see you, speak to you. They all know that Mike Michaels' assessments of all the patients in here were wrong, bar a couple. He said that you had gotten worse than when you came here, that you'd been complaining about having nightmares during the day, and seeing things when he would be talking to you. He said you only said one word, Bella.'

'Victoria,' I said, knowing the one word that had been on the tip of my tongue these past few weeks or months. 'I am seriously better now though, I don't know why I'm being kept in here. I know she's not going to come after me anymore. _You_ saw to that.'

'What? When did you hear of this? Have you been telling people about us, Bella? Have you been asking around?' He seemed mad, verging on livid.

'No!' I shouted, 'Esme came and told me that you had burned her, and that she wouldn't be coming back.'

'Sorry, Bella. I am truly sorry, I shouldn't have shouted.' He stood up and left leaving me to think about how I was going to get out of here, again.

My luck was in and there was a fire started by one of the inmates, right next to my cell. The fire-proofing needed by protocol wasn't enough to keep me safe, and therefore I had to be moved immediately. I took this chance to make my escape and go back to Forks. I found my way past the reception as they were too busy trying to help control the fire which was spreading rapidly. I hurried as I heard footsteps behind me, but I knew it was a mistake before it even happened.

I jumped off the pavement, into the road running across it like a maniac. I reached the other side of the road, and tripped on the rise. I landed awkwardly on my hands, jarring my wrists on impact. I felt some strong hands lift me from the side. They were strong, cold and hard.

'Carlisle?' I asked nervously, knowing it wasn't him before I looked round.

'No, love, I'm not your doctor.' He seemed to smile through his voice. His voice was almost lyrical, a light cheerful tune in my ears.

I turned slowly, staying within his grip. I stared into eyes that I knew.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long wait.**

**Chapter 4-**

I turned slowly, staying within his grip. I stared into eyes that I knew.

They were almost like the golden eyes that had haunted me in my nightmares and for a moment the waves of pain crashed harder against my barrier. I looked into my rescuers face.

I saw his amazingly straight nose, his light blonde hair, and his high cheekbones. He had nicely muscled arms, an amazingly carved chest and was about a head and a bit taller than I was. He was beautiful. He reminded me of someone I once knew long ago, but had conveniently forgotten about. He reminded me of Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. The only difference was that he was indefinitely more beautiful than any of them.

'Hi,' I breathed. 'Thanks. For helping me, you know.' I shut my mouth before I started babbling.

'Are you okay? You seemed to take a pretty hard fall there.' The way his mouth moved when he spoke was sensuous. I couldn't avert my eyes from his lips. I wanted to cover them with my own, I wanted to run my hands through his gorgeous blond locks, I wanted to... _Stop Bella!_ I told myself. _You don't even know his name and you're fantasising about being his lover. It's pathetic!_ Chastised enough, I looked up at him.

'I'm fine, thanks. Are you a doctor or something?' I asked.

He laughed and it was music to my lonely ears.

'Amongst other things, I suppose.'

'Of course, bloody every diploma available, you creatures...' I mumbled, forgetting he would be able to hear. 'Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it.' I let go of him in an attempt to hold my hands up in innocence, but I stumbled backwards and almost fell again. Luckily he was there, ready to catch me.

'I guess you already know me better than most,' he said, as though commenting on the weather. 'Perhaps... Maybe I should get to know you better, Isabella Swan.'

'How, how...' My mouth wouldn't stop opening and closing. I had to learn some self control. 'How do you know my name? Can you read my mind? You're not supposed to be able to, but I suppose it's possible...'

'It's written on the badge on your chest, Isabella.' He was laughing at me now.

'Look, I was in a mental hospital for the past god-knows-how-long. I have no social skills left, so don't you laugh at me!'

He shushed, and rubbed my shoulder. To tell the truth, he could calm me down well.

'What are you doing to her?' someone shouted over my shoulder. 'Bella, let him go, he's dangerous!' It was Carlisle. _Crap_.

'I'm a good runner, we could still make it out of here, if you want,' my mystery saviour said quietly, but so I could still hear him.

'And risk being seen? That poor soul will be in a mental hospital, then,' I stated. 'I'll deal with him, just stay close?'

'Of course.' He slung an arm casually around my shoulder, and stood almost too still. Carlisle was still storming up the street, making a beeline for me. _Us_.

'Isabella Marie Swan! What do you think you are doing with him?' Carlisle demanded, still a couple of metres away. When he was standing in front of me he whispered furiously about how I should be able to tell one of his kind from one of my own by now.

'Carlisle.' I was waiting patiently for him to stop talking, but got bored. 'I know what he is. It's obvious. What's wrong with talking to him? He just pulled me from the sidewalk; surely I can stop to talk for a few minutes.'

'He... He did what? What were you doing on the sidewalk?'

'You haven't been away that long to forget have you? That's disappointing.' I looked down, seeming ashamed while hiding a grin.

'Yes, sorry Bella. Of course, I should know. What are you doing with him though? You don't _have_ to talk to him, not if you don't want.'

'Of course she doesn't. I gave her the chance to walk away from me. It seems she knew who I was straight away, and I wanted to find more out about her. Do you have a problem with that, Cullen?'

Carlisle stuttered, flabbergasted at being addressed in such a rude way. I saw his mouth open and close a couple of times out of the corner of my eye. I was still staring at my mysterious new acquaintance when Carlisle turned to me at vampire speed.

'Bella, I've talked to your new _friend_,' he said, sneering over the last word. 'He's not the good sort, Bella. I've warned you, now. You'd do well to walk away now, remember what happened last time, Bella. The last time you got involved with vampires you seemed to be in more danger than we could protect you from. Think about how we would feel if you died, Bella. Think about how _Edward_ would feel.'

'What Edward feels is no longer any of my business, Carlisle. He made that perfectly clear that he had no feelings for me what-so-ever and then you all left. Why the hell should I care anymore?' I demanded.

He spun round and left with vampire speed, obviously no longer caring who saw him. I turned back to me _friend_ and found him looking at me with an amused smile on his lips.

'Did you know they could get into a lot of trouble for telling a human about us? You might be able to have them killed, if you wanted to,' he said, with the same smile on his face. His smile was perfect and lit his features up as though he was smiling from the bottom of his soul. His golden eyes showed no hints of darkness, letting me know quickly that he had fed recently, and letting me know I was in no danger. 'Why don't I buy you a drink? And maybe some new clothes?'

I frowned, 'What's wrong with my clothes?'

'You look like you have just escaped from a mental hospital, and that look is so last year.' I smiled.

'I suppose so, but I'll have to pay you back later as I have no money and I don't have a bank card on me,' I said reluctantly. We went into a store and he bought me two outfits, a few pairs of underwear, a hairbrush and a toothbrush and paste. We sat outside a small Starbuck's cafe, me sipping a frappachino. I learnt that as a human he was called James (this had sent chills down my spine as James was the first vampire who had tried to kill me). These days he would tend to use different names for each city he stayed in. He generally stayed for three or four years at a time, and had never travelled with anyone else. He had several diplomas including one in medicine, law, and a doctorate in physics. All of these had been acquired at different universities.

Talk then turned to my life and how I had lived before _PIW_. I told him about my childhood, Renee, Charlie, meeting Carlisle and his family, almost being killed by another vampire, and then later on by his mate.

'Do I know this vampire who tried to kill you? Or maybe I know his mate?' he asked when I had finished talking.

'His name was James. And his mate was called Victoria,' I said as calmly as I could manage. Surprisingly, just talking about them could agitate me. I used to get skittish and paranoid, but since learning of their demise, I have learnt to control those feelings and my behaviour. He noticed the subtle difference in my posture, and maybe facial expression. He shot me a knowing look, but said no more about it.

'So, Bella,' he said a short while later, 'what are you going to do now you're out of the institute?'

'I wanted to visit my dad, Charlie, but I don't think that would be such a good idea, being "mentally unstable" and all. I honestly haven't thought this far ahead. I could ask Carlisle for a favour, but I'd much rather not.' I frowned into my frozen coffee.

'Look, I know we've only just met, but why don't you come back to mine tonight? It's not as though I need the bed anyway,' he said, winking. 'And don't worry about the whole blood issue. I'm four hundred years old, one hundred of those working as a doctor and another hundred as a surgeon. I think I can handle the smell, if something were to happen.'

'You've just fed, in any case,' I contributed. 'I wasn't worried about that, although it is pretty frightening when someone you thought was a friend lunges at your throat.' I smiled at him timidly.

'It wasn't Cullen, was it? I'll let him know who to lunge at,' he growled.

'Not Carlisle, no. Jasper. But he didn't mean it; I had a huge gash on my arm after being pushed onto a glass bowl, after cutting my finger on wrapping paper at a small party once. It was nothing, but he was fairly recent to that way of life, and not as controlled. I forgave him.'

He sniffed, frowning as he did so. I swore I heard him mutter 'damn it', but it could have been the wind in my ears. He stood suddenly.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter 5-**

He sniffed, frowning as he did so. I swore I heard him mutter 'damn it', but it could have been the wind in my ears. He stood suddenly.

'Sorry, excuse me. I've got to go and deal with someone. I'll be back in five,' he said, giving me a look that made me want to stay put. I fought that new desire, and followed him.

Catching up I asked, 'What's the matter?'

'It's nothing, dear. Go back to drinking.'

'I can drink and walk you know,' I said. As if to prove I couldn't, I tripped over the curb but didn't fall, thankfully. I saw James' arms come out towards me, ready to catch me or pick me up. I brushed one aside, to show that I could handle it.

As I touched his arm I felt a small shock pass through my skin, a small tingle of the electricity I used to feel at _his_ touch. I threw that thought from my mind in a bid to concentrate on the matter in hand. I could tell something was annoying James, but by the look I saw in his eyes at the cafe, he looked scared. At that thought I felt a bit scared, _what could scare a vampire?_ I thought.

We turned a corner into a small alley way, and I saw someone standing there, waiting. At a closer look I saw he was male and tall, although slightly bent over something. I could see long dark hair swinging from his shoulder, covering his face.

'James, what's going on?' I asked nervously. I made a small step towards the person, and as I moved I could tell what he was hunched over. Or should I say _who_? There was a teenager there. She had long brown hair, and very pale skin, as though all the blood had been sucked out of her.

I looked at the man standing above her, and tried to get a view of his face. James turned to look at me, and I must have looked horrified.

'I told you to stay at the cafe, but you ignored me remember?'

I ignored his comment and asked him the question I was dying to know. 'What happened to her? '

'She's dead, Bella.' He said it so simply and matter-of-fact I didn't think to question how.

I started walking towards the man still towered over her. I didn't think he was a vampire, although he did seem slightly familiar.

'Excuse me,' I said, almost next to him. His dark eyes peered out of his hair and as I saw no gold or red rim, I decided he wasn't a vampire therefore he was relatively harmless. He saw me and his eyes narrowed.

'Bella! Bella, come back here. Bella!' James was shouting at me to return but I blocked out the sound of his voice, trying to zone in on the familiarity of this new face. His eyes suddenly widened with revelation.

'Bella!' he shouted. 'Bella get away from here; it's a dead body!' I tried to think who he was and where I knew him from but my mind came up blank.

'You idiot,' he said to James. 'What the hell are you doing bringing her here? What the hell are you doing with her in the first place? Bella, do you know what he is?'

'Yes, I do actually, he won't hurt me.'

He laughed sarcastically, 'Sure sure, Bells. Whatever you say, being as you always know best. Do you remember what happened last time?'

'Who..?' I gasped suddenly. Of course I knew who this stranger was. _How long had I known him and his father? Only not to recognise him when we bumped at a murder scene?_ 'JAKE!' I screamed.

He laughed, 'You're slower than ever, Bells.' He smiled and enormous smile which resembled the sun.

He walked over to me, looking slightly uneasy. I was pulled into a huge bear hug and I could almost feel heat radiating off him.

'Hey! You're going to kill her. Get off of her now!' James yelled at my old friend. He stepped towards me, and immediately Jake swung me behind him, facing James in a low crouch.

I laughed nervously. 'What are you guys doing?' I turned and saw James mirroring his position, but he looked more comfortable doing it than Jake did, somehow. _Must be a vampire thing,_ I thought. I had to admit I'd never seen a human do it.

'Get away from her, now.' A snarl rippled in James' throat. I dodged around Jake, placing myself in between the two of them.

'I won't hand her over to a killer,' Jake said simply, trying to keep me behind him.

'I'm not your killer, puppy.' His voice was dripping with sarcasm and a little smile played on his lips. My mouth popped open; _this was a vampire doing this?_

'James... You—you did this?' My mind was boggling. Is that why he was helping me? Was he planning to eat me all this time? I felt sick.

'No, Bella, no. Please, this wasn't me. I thought you knew I wouldn't do this to a person. I thought you saw it in my eyes the first time you saw me. And when that Cullen...' his muttering was too low to hear with my human ears now. I heard a lot of growling and a couple of curses though.

'I forgot. I am sorry James; I didn't really think you could do it. I just got scared for a minute. Of course you don't feed on humans, I'm an idiot,' I finished my apologies and prayed he would accept them.

He smiled wide. 'I thought you may have thought I only helped you because I wanted something from you. Namely, your blood.' The look in his eyes was still worried, but it was lost at my smile. I would enjoy seeing him smile, although it would be nicer in less morbid circumstances. I pushed that thought from my mind, and put it towards thinking about the poor girl lying dead in front of me.

'Jake, what are you doing here?' I asked, looking from her to him.

**There you go; another chapter. I'm so sorry about the wait for it though. I may have to stop one of my fan fics to concentrate on the other as I'm trying to do more than one at once. It's not easy. Anyway, how you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
